irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to Identifying Users in a Roleplay
Anyone can add to this page. Example User *Description: A borewhore gamebot who floats to the end and wins. **Examples: Greg, Harry, etc. *Description 2: A wreckless gimmick character. **Examples: Stanley, etc. Ben109 *Gimmick character. *Strategic. *If typing a contraction will put a semicolon instead of an apostrophe *Usually fades in and out of talking very fancy like. *Occasionally will parody someone/something from a show he watches *When a character begins to stray from it's original gimmick they will become a complete and total asshole much like the person playing them. *Probst109 Blonde *Almost always plays some sort of OTT bitchy girl or celebrity. Usually always makes the merge and places around 7th-4th. *Used PJIRC, therefore has colored fonts. Usually uses purple or pink backrounds with white text. Brandon *FUCK YOU FUCKING BITCHES FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!! Bruno *Joke Character or parody of something, usually a Survivor contestant or Brazilian meme *Always uses PJIRC, therefore always has colored font *Talks like Bruno (very subtle grammar errors) *Most likely does well or wins *Always has a first and last name CK *Frequently plays a parody of an obscure Tengaged user or reality show contestant. *Lots of times will talk in lowercase. *Usually gets very far unless they have a dominant personality. Dakota *Almost always a bitchy girl *Will usually align on day 1 with other bitchy girls *Will often go out-of-character for jury votes Dra *Generally forms early alliances *Gets angry when those alliances are broken, will often flip out but only in PM *Generally okay at challenges, does not have Individual Immunity a lot *Generally makes merge to finals unless painstakingly annoying *Generally nags the host to "hurry up" or "continue plz". Especially in Epicvivor *Is never in-character in PM *Aligns with Fire. Duke *Is always a certain kind of character, this kind was actually named after him, a "Duke Character" - generic bitchy girl, usually with a common name like "Lindsey" or "Alyssa". *Usually uses red or pink font and usually makes merge; sometimes gets out right at merge, but sometimes makes it to the end, and when he does; he wins. Dyna *Almost always plays a male character with usually both a first and last name *Rarely plays one-dimensional characters; if he does, they're of an obscure interest he has *Will sometimes get bored easily with his character and suggest to vote him out on main chat Epic *Is everything. Fanny *Is always ''someone (usually a minor character) from The Most Popular Girls In School, usually a villain or anti-hero *Will often create storylines through tribe chats or PM's, which go unnoticed until he starts talking about them. Fire *Will usually play characters with a specific gimmick, and does not stray from that gimmick until the merge. *Placing varies. *Won't speak of this character in main chat whatsoever. *Will accidentally align with Dra *Usually plays males Ginga *Plays very kind, trusting characters. *Usually very obviously does things that only he does. *Doesn't cuss. *Very following in alliances. Jake *Will constantly overrate his characters in main chat, or be like "___ g.oddess <3" making it somewhat obvious that it is him. *Is the one and only Tanner Smith Jay *Is generally overly smiley ( :D ) *Gives herself away especially if someone says 'good game' or something like it--she says 'Great RP!!!! is it over :D !? ' for instance *Bores *Is Lisa Whelchel. JER *Plays EXTREMELY obscure characters that make references to more obscure TV shows and games *Rarely says anything *Often does hilariously well. Jordan *His characters are mainly borewhores. *Quiet, normally able to float further into the competition. *No detectable personality. Kevvy *Generally has a character without many lines, but when he does have lines, many of them will be "*charactername*, *disturbing thing/nonsequitur*" ... unless it's Fritz, who is actually not Kevvy. *Generally, this character pesters your PMs and is rather annoying after a while. They also are boring and are not in very much action. *quits* Liam *Usually picks a character from his fanfictions, or a pop idol. Doesn't have a gimmicky characters often. *Uses PJIRC so usually has colored fonts. *Will lie about who he is in an attempt to eliminate said person. *Usually wins the idol clues and individual immunity challenges. *Usually has some gramatically issues, due to being european. Mana *lolmanadoesn'trp Mika *Will invite you to TitanPad beforehand and ask you what you think about her character. *Usually has one gimmick. *Occasionally a horrifying/disturbing character. (LoraDice, DyingVirgin) *Places typically late, pre-merge or early, post-merge. *Uses lots of emotions. (Unless an overly agressive player) *Regurally players too quick, too fast, most of the time resulting in an early boot. *Will scream at you in PM *Votes ''extremely out of character MrBlonde *Usually some sort of OTT bitchy girl. *Generally makes the merge, usually getting around 7th-4th. *Forms alliances early on. MrE * Will BRB Often *Usually doesn't say much *Almost always plays a male character. * Will slowly slip out of character if irritated with the host's direction, usually with offhand snarking * Is Linwood Boomer. * Usually has some obscure name, or a technological device, or a reference to an obscure thing. Nalyd *Gets second place. *Starts off with a strong personality but gets bored and becomes a gamebot. Nate *Generally boring and/or obnoxious *Is actually very good at challenges despite being a very annoying character *Will always quote himself in TDIFF chat and say he loves his character, but then will deny that it's him. *Almost always makes it to mid-jury for some inexplicable reason. OHF *Wins a majority of single immunity challenges, and sometimes tribe challenges. *Will have individual immunity a LOT, especially if the challenge is speed/typing. *Is often an obscure parody of a reality show/Tengaged or an OTTNNN character who uses all caps (i.e. Satan, Stewart) *Will find most if not all of the idols. *Dominates Redemption Island, especially if the challenges are speed/typing. Reddy *Frequently is Rachel Reilly. *Makes tons of alliances. SG *Always plays a female Deadpan Snarker *Usually is pretty UTR pre-merge *Places 4th-7th Silemy *Frequently a character who uses solely or primarily unfunny sex humor *Suggests twists to the host, usually ridiculous ones (ex. having Outcasts and Redemption Island in the same season) *Gets angry over his elimination and sometimes goes on a Chef-like rant in main chat *May get far until people realize who he is *Most names are just variants of Mike Space *Will frequently play a male character who doesn't have much personality other than being really nice. *Constantly strategizes in PM. *Always talks like the actual Space user. Sunny * Sometimes bitchy or flamboyant girls ** Often very OTT * Otherwise passive-ish guys ** Or OTTN/CPN strategy bots Survivor *Is OTTN rage Teddy Toad *Usually pretty good at typing challenges *Always uses PJIRC, therefore always has colored font *Wins *Always makes merge, then frequently to the FTC *Is almost always a parody or reference to something, may be obscure but is frequently one of Toad's interests *Is usually one of three types of characters: an OTT male (Antasma, Big Massif, Fritz), a deadpan snarker (Marianne, Kass), or a cheerful female (Christine, Luna) *When he plays a girl, she's frequently from the media that he's obsessing over at the time, and when he's a boy, they're often from media. Trey *Is almost always a male joke character, usually with some backstory he got out too early to reveal. *Is a mastermind *Makes alliances from the first minute of Day 1 *Hits enter in the middle of sentences, separating them with a comma. *Usually quits pre-merge Webly *Webly RP's? *Was Michelle Tanner once. Zac *Talks how Zac normally does, without the XD's. Zoey *Usually plays females! *Characters are usually famous people from cartoons/TV/Movies/IRL *Usually misspells words. .~.